gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Pot o' Gold
Pot O' Gold (Source) is the fourth episode of the third season of Glee. It will premiere on November 1st, 2011.It is directed by Adam Shankman and written by Allison Adler Source This episode has finished filming. As of 9/22/11 Source Plot A rival candidate enters the Congressional race against Sue; New Directions suffers more defections; and a new foreign-exchange student tries to fit in at McKinley. Source Spoilers/Rumors 'Plot' *Mercedes is featured heavily in this episode. Source *Burt Hummel is running against Sue for congress with the phrase "Because People Matter". Source 1 Source 2 *David Karofsky's return will be "shocking" and "unexpected," as Kurt has an awkward run with him at a gay bar. Source 'Sing-Offs' *The episode is rumored to be about Diva-Off's/Sing-Off's/Dance-Off's and to have the characters competing against each other in groups of two. Rumored pairings are as follows: **Rachel - Mercedes Source **Kurt - Blaine Source **Santana - Rory Source **Lea has also mentioned Sing-Off's recently, putting some credibility to the rumor. Source The very next day she mentioned that she was doing a duet with Amber. Source 'Rachel' *This episode is very "shocking" for Rachel. Source 'Rory, Santana, and Brittany' *Rory will be introduced in this episode as an exchange student living with Brittany's family, and Santana is not happy about this. Source *We will meet Brittany's mother. Source *It is said that Brittany won't be able to understand anything he says due to his accent. Source *He has been rumored to join New Directions. Source *Brittany and Santana officially begin dating!! Source *He and Santana clash over Brittany. Santana thinks he is out to steal Brittany from her. She nicknames him 'Ireland' and makes it clear she isn't happy with Brittany's arrangement. Source *Brittany believes Rory to be a leprechaun with magical powers. Source *Rory gets shoved into a locker during a song. Source *Brittany thinks Rory is her own personal leprechaun only she can see. *"Rory does a little falsetto in his first song, and Kurt did not like that because Kurt's the soprano of the group and doesn't want that taken from him," said Chris. Source *Rory has a "thing" for Brittany. Source *Damian said, "We did a fun scene in Brittany's bedroom." Source 'Characters' *Casting news revealed there will be a 14 year old recurring character named Pony, who needs to be able to swim. Source *Also said is that there will be three "strange" roles for men in dark suits from "The Rotary Club" and who own a funeral home (Mr. Shor, Mr. Baroody, and Mr. Danforth). Source *According to Ryan Murphy, by this episode Mike will have performed two songs. Source 'Scenes' The following scenes have been filmed: *Beiste, Will, Emma and Shelby. Source *Santana and Mercedes. Source *Figgins, Sue and Will. Source *Finn and Rory. Source *Santana and Rory. Source *Blaine "bringing down the house" Source *Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and Santana in the choir room. Source *Shelby and Sugarhttp://insidetv.ew.com/2011/09/21/glee-vanessa-lengies-sugar/ 'Music' **Tina has a part in two songs, both of which are performed on stage. Source *Lea (Rachel) recorded a song. Source 1 Source 2 This has been rumored to be a broadway song. Source *Damian recorded his first song for Glee. Source *Amber (Mercedes) has also been rumored to have recorded a song. Source *Chris (Kurt) recorded a technically challenging song. Source *Naya (Santana) has been in the studio. Source *Lea watched Darren sing. Source *A song was filmed in the choir room. It involved Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Blaine, Artie and Rory. Source 1Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *Naya (Santana) performed a number with Amber (Mercedes) and Heather (Brittany) Source 'Songs' *'Last Friday Night (TGIF)' by Katy Perry. Sung by Blaine. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Rory. Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Rachel and Mercedes. Source *'TBA' by TBA.' '''Sung by Kurt. Source *'TBA by TBA. ''Sung by New Directions. Source 1Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *'TBA 'by ''TBA. ''Sung by Tina. Source *'TBA 'by ''TBA Sung by Santana, Mercedes and Brittany '''Guest Stars Guest Cast *TBA as Brittany's Mother Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoranhttp://insidetv.ew.com/2011/09/21/glee-vanessa-lengies-sugar/ *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/09/21/glee-vanessa-lengies-sugar/ *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *'TBA' as Pony Source *'TBA' as Mr. Shor Source *'Jack Harding' as Mr. Baroody Source *'TBA' as Mr. Danforth Source Photos Fnwnv.jpg|Chris Colfer & Adam Shankman tumblr_lru4js5aDb1qcfepco1_500.jpg|Sue vs Burt d0ra.jpg Win.jpg Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes